Scary Movies
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: oneshot from Fangs are Forever dealing with Hiei, Electra, no parents, no sister, no friends, an empty house, and scary movies. HieixOc


Electra: this is a Electra and Hiei oneshot no more no less

**Electra: this is an Electra and Hiei one-shot no more no less.**

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha as stated in previous stories! I do own Electra, Rai (to a certain extent), and Akina.**

Hiei didn't understand why she was so scared by this. She saw worse on a usual daily basis with all the demons coming after her and the Shikon Jewel.

And those she usually handled with a smile or a smirk.

But no. Here she was on the floor of her living room leaning against the couch with a black fleece blanket across her legs, her big amber eyes as big as Yusuke and Kuwabara's stomachs at dinner time, clutching her favorite black and red pillow to her chest muffling her scream of either fear or surprise.

He couldn't tell.

He snickered at the scream finding it very amusing that such a ningen thing could scare the priestess.

Which caused her to look at him with her piercing amber eyes and snap in either embarrassment or annoyance (Once again he couldn't tell)

"Ya got something to say Fire Boy?"

Hiei smirked in his oh so knowing (**COUGHCOCKYCOUGH**) way but shook his head no.

She glared at him for a couple of seconds before turning back to her movie.

It remained quiet for a few minutes before another scream (or squeak) was heard. But instead of snickering Hiei's crimson eyes almost bugged out more than hers.

In the process of screaming she had grabbed his leg which was to the right of her.

If anyone else had been around he would have pushed her away, but he couldn't help but enjoy her touch. So the couple sat like that for a few more minutes before another screak (scream and squeak) was heard.

This time she jumped up and was on the couch beside him.

He frowned at the loss of contact but remained silent.

She sat next to him with her blanket still across her lap but the pillow was long forgotten on the floor. A few more minutes flew by until the next screak.

Much to the fire demon's liking she had jumped over by him in startelment and gripped his arm in a steel death grip. Once again the fire demon remained silent enjoying the closeness he got to share with the quarter Inu-demon.

Usually she was at school or with her family helping around the family temple. And usually he was being forced on missions by Koenma, or keeping an eye or 2 (maybe 3) out for not only Yukina but the priestess herself. (She doesn't know and if she did she wouldn't be happy!)

In fact the only reason it was just them was the fact that Akina and Kurama were out on a date somewhere romantic (Electra: Mushy Crap. Hiei: I Love You. Electra: I know!) and Yusuke and Rai were somewhere doing something…probably naughty. (Electra&Akina: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) And Kuwabara was….who the hell cares! He's gone somewhere far away from Yukina and Electra and that was all that Hiei cared about. And Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the feudal era to visit their friends, along with Shippo.

So for once they were alone.

Suddenly with out warning Electra screamed (I mean S.C.R.E.A.M.E.D) this time she jumped into his lap burying her face into his neck.

'This is much better.' The fire demon thought with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me when it's over koi." She said keeping her amber eyes squeezed shut.

After a while he finally said "It's over onna."

Reluctantly she opened her eyes. She didn't attempt to leave the fire demon's embrace, she knew it would be a pointless battle that she would lose. So instead she finished the movie leaning her head against his chest enjoying the warmth and security he provided for her.

Hiei came to the decision that these 'horror' movies weren't so bad.

He got to hold his onna without any awkward questions.

Too soon for the fire demon he realized the movie was over when Electra started stirring in his arms, as if trying to signal him to let go.

"Want to watch the sequel?" he asked knowing full well that she would in fact want to.

OF course she nodded and put the 2nd movie in and then made sure all the lights were off. (And the doors locked for more then one reason) Before going back to the couch. To her surprise Hiei pulled her back into his warm lap and placed her blanket across them.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder allowing him to run his fingers threw her raven hair.

One thought ran threw Hiei's mind,

'I hope she never gets tired of watching these stupid things.'

And one thought ran threw Electra's mind as she sat comfortably in her lovers arms, enjoying his touch secretly smiling on the inside,

'Works every time.'

**Electra: I think the endings kind of funny! But no this is based off of a true event. I was watching 'The Grudge' and 'The Grudge 2' for the first time ever and I was at my bro's house. It was like10 at night and our folks were at the races so it was just us and his B.F. who I had a crush on. And all of that actual happened. But I think the 'Crushie' thought of me as more of a little sister than anything else and he knew I was freaked. And just so you know I wasn't scared! I was ****FREAKED****! The movies didn't like scare me they just startled me. I'm a very jumpy person.**


End file.
